


The Impossibility of Patience

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and her imagination destabilises Kalinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossibility of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: wanting

Once more Alicia Florrick has achieved the nigh impossible. She has left one Kalinda Sharma in an absolute and undeniably dangerous state of constant arousal.

Who knew that allowing the newly unhitched name partner of Florrick and Agos whisper all of her fantasies and surprisingly detailed desires would turn on a part of Kalinda that just would not turn off. 

Ever since Alicia had discovered fanfiction, her imagination has run wild. Despite her mystique, Kalinda Sharma actually has pretty vanilla tastes. Of course, no one would admit to knowing this fact under threat of Kalinda. Not death, just Kalinda. 

Even now, standing in her cubicle, looking at the gathering in the middle of the office, meeting about to start. She is conflicted. 

Stand behind Alicia and maintain the do-not-fuck-with-us vibe that they’ve been building up recently with a string of high settlement wins? Or stand across from her, then at least Kalinda would not be able to smell Alicia, feel her warmth or be tempted to touch her neck.  
Across from her it is. 

Kalinda stiffened at Alicia’s lusty expression. It was only there for a moment, but it was exactly long enough for Kalinda wonder about what Alicia would whisper in her ear today during their break. 

Would it be something they would actually end up doing that night? 

Or would it just be a tease? Something to keep Kalinda waiting and wanting.


End file.
